1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to plenoptic imaging systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plenoptic camera can collect multiples images of a light field simultaneously. If different color filters are inserted into a pupil plane of the main lens, then a plenoptic camera can capture multiple color images simultaneously. However, the resolution of a plenoptic system is reduced due to the fact that the resolution of the reconstructed images is determined by the number of lenslets in the microlens array. Different interpolation methods can be used to enhance the resolution, but some artifacts, such as aliasing, blurring, and edge halos, are often observed.
Thus, there is a need for improved approaches to increase the resolution of color images captured by a plenoptic camera.